1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus by using the deposition apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus capable of effectively preventing contamination in a deposition process, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus by using the deposition apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device generally includes intermediate layers that include an emission layer and are disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other. The first and second electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using any one of various methods, such as a deposition method. In an exemplary embodiment, in the deposition method, a fine metal mask (“FMM”) in which is defined openings of a pattern that is the same as or similar to that of an intermediate layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the intermediate layer and the like are formed, and a material is deposited on the FMM to form the intermediate layer having a desired pattern.